My golden heaven
by mymockingjayprotectsme
Summary: Anna has had a pretty rough life but she wont admit it to anyone, after moving from Another foster home her life gets even worse and poor anna has always been bullied will this year change? And what about the shy blond? Rated T for later chapters :) P.S Kristanna
1. My Life

My foster dad yells at me to come down stairs again, and I sigh. I obey his command, pulling on my braid nervously. He's sprawled out on the couch.

"Y-yes?"

He glares at me then stands up, dragging me into the kitchen. "I'm hungry, god damn. Can't you do something right at least once?"

He leaves me there while I cook him some eggs. They need to be perfect or he'll hurt me again. My arm is already bruising where he grabbed me. I'd have to hide the mark for school tomorrow.

I take him the plate and he glares at me one more time before starting to eat. I look at his receding salt-and-pepper hairline. I know why he is alcoholic but I wish that he wouldn't take it out on me. It's not my fault his wife left him. I went up to my room to paint. It had never been my strong suit but at least it got my mind off things.

But it didn't last long. I'm bored and decide to pick out my clothes for tomorrow. The clock reads 6:30 P.M. I decide to take a shower and then change into some warm Green pajamas, fretting over how much worse things could get.

Why me? Sure, I've done some bad things, but I'm pretty sure I don't deserve this... or maybe I do...

My parents are dead and it's all my fault.

I couldn't hold the tears back. I drag myself to the bathroom and swallow a pair of sleeping pills. It was early, but I was going to need them. Then I went into the cabinet under the sink and took out a razor.

"I deserve this," I whispered. Then I cut five long lines across my thigh. When I'm done, I wipe the blood off with cold water and crawl into bed. Within five minutes, I fall into a horrible nightmare again.

You may want to brush up on your spelling and grammar, or make good use of spellcheck. Also, you begin the story in first person, present tense, but switch to third person, past tense halfway through. Keep it consistent or the reader may get confused.

**suggestions welcome. please review. i'll try to upload tommarow too :)**


	2. The Trip

"Anna!" I woke up to the sound of my "father" yelling at me downstairs._ Isint that the best sound to wake up to?_ i thought sarcastically, "Coming" i yelled, i quickly wiped the drool off my chin and i quickly brushed my hair into 2 braids, my foster dad Gerald dosent like me being dirty, because he's scared CPS might come to check on us.

I ran down the stairs and i could see my father in the living room standing. I was surprised yet scared he was standing glaring at me, but he was sober. "here's your registration form for California high school, turn it in and then wash the laundry, go to the supermarket and then go buy me some more beer." he quickly turned around and sat on his chair, he started clicking through the shows. "Why are you still here?!" his voice boomed through the house i said sorry and ran up the stairs.

I changed into a light blue, long sleeved shirt. I wore long sleeve due to Gerald grabbing my wrists too tight last week and their were wrap-around bruises on my wrists.I also put on some faded blue jeans and my black combat boots. Brushing my hair in the mirror i hesitantly look at myself, i pretty much avoided the mirror since i thought i personally looked hideous. I had long strawberry-blond hair that reached mid-waist, and blue green eye's.I had once platinum blond streak in my hair and I've never known why. People always think i dyed it but it never grows out so it cant be dye'd.

I quickly looked away and braided my hair into two braids.i run down stairs and grab the laundry bag and the school registration packet and the money he left on the counter. I still don't know what my father does since i see him drinking beer all day but hey! i don't really care as long as i eat everyday. I ran out the door and got into my bike. Last week, I attacked a basket in the front of the bike. That's why i have the bruises on my wrists Gerald came out saying that i was so lazy i couldn't even carry the groceries in my hand. I just waited till he walked back in. I remember that i finished and just lay in my room all day after that,I shook my head at the memory.

I hoped on my bike and headed toward the school it was only 4 blocks away so i got there in no time. Their was a mailbox out the school so i just dropped it in there, i didn't wanna be in those hallways where someone else could hurt me. I sped off towards the Super Market and bought only the essentials like: eggs, milk bread and other things like that.

I Then went to go wash the laundry, It would take 10 min. to wash and dry so I sighed and went to asked a friend that worked their if she could take care of the clothe's "Hey Elsa!" Her platinum blond head whipped around to see me and her face broke into a smile "Hey Ann! What's up?" I smiled at the nickname, it was nice to be treated nicely by at least one person "the usual, Hey could you take care of my clothes? i have to run a quick errand" Elsa was the only friend i had and she knew i had a hard time asking people for help so her eye's quickly lit up by the offer "sure Ann, i have to sweep the floor anyways" With that I walk out and head toward circle k to buy the beer.

For some reason the people there never ask me for my ID when i go buy the beer.I walk in and the lady nods her head at me, she's an old woman and she never seems to retire, i head to the back and grab two pack's of 24's of bud-light. I go to the front to pay, i quickly look at my watch and i notice 7 minutes have passed, eh i'll have to wait a little, beats being at home. As i'm about to walk out someone pull's the door as soon as i was about to push it, i fell forward with the beer still in my hands and i hit the person in the face. From the floor i look up and i see a boy about my age, he has Completely dark brown hair that has frost on top and it make's The sharp features on his face look even Harsher. his nose is red by what i'm thinking of how cold it is outside He has a huge mark on his face and i stare at him in horror. He lift's his hand and i quickly shut my eyes and cower away into the corner, i wait for the blows but they never arrive.


	3. Kristoff

I slowly look up, im scared to why the boy hadn't done anything.I look up when i hear an 'ooof'. Another boy is facing away from me but he's holding the other one by the collar.

i gasp when i see that he's suspended in the air, curiously I take a look at the boy helping me i cant see much but, i can see he has blond slightly curly hair. He's wearing a red beanie, I was so distracted by my thought i almost diddent hear him when he said "Is this fool bothering you?" When i diddent respond he turned around to look at me, i gasped he was so handsome _Not the time Anna_! I told myself, "I um im sorry-y, it was all my faul-lt i-i hit him on ac-cicdent" Internally i was cursing myself out, nice first impression i told myself sarcastically.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at me "You do realize he was going to hit you, right" I nodded then shrugged, i saw his brows knit in confusion, he was probably was wondering why i diddent care. oh, if he only knew what happened at home.

"see Kristoff...no big deal...Now let me down...or you'll pay in school" the other boy said gasping for air. Christian as he called him dropped him down. "you just can't go around hitting girls Mark" Christian pointed out, "oh shut up ice boy, you can't tell me what to do"

Mark, turned and left but first glaring at me of course, Great just moved and i already got someone to hate me. You see My foster parent had us move over here because of a new "job". I dont believe him but i never ask why we do thigs, i just listen because if i comment, things go horrible for me.

I noticed i was still on the floor and i blushed, Christian saw so he pulled me up in one swift motion, i blushed a darker shade of red when he looked like i weighed nothing, he's really strong i noted. "i um, Th-hank you Christian I diddent feel like getting beat up on my First week here" i stuttered, He started laughing and i felt my ears turn red from embarrassment.

"My names_ Kristoff_ not Christian" Oh god i thought as i covered my face. I'm sure my face was as red as a tomato, He got quiet all of a sudden and i peeked through my fingers he was staring at me in curiosity.

"How come you have so much beer?" he looked like he was thinking then his eyes got wide and he whispered "Please don't tell me you're an alcoholic" i quickly uncovered my face in surprise "what?! me, i no! it's Gerald's, i umm he's my foster dad, oh god this is embarrassing." He sighed in what im guessing relief, now it was my turn to become curious, why did he care? i thought.

"well, you know my name so what's yours?" I silently thanked him for changing the subject, "I'm Anna" i said timidly, He smiled showing white perfect teeth "hey that's a pretty name" he said. I felt myself blushing so i stared at the ground while I whispered a Thank you, i noticed it was snowing.

I looked up to see Kristoff looking at me intently, He looked like he had a golden halo around his head with snow on his hair. I realize that i had been staring at him a long time because i startle when he talk's next "You're not used to compliment's are you?" I just shake my head and shrug. He smirks and says "well get used to it" I give him a little half smile before i start laughing "oh god, you got me there for a moment there i actually thought you meant it, oh god well i aint falling for it pretty boy, thank you but good bye"

I picked up the beer and started walking toward the laundromat, I looked back one more time when i got there and i noticed Kristoff looked confused and as if he were dazed. I rolled my eye's and went inside.

Elsa flashed me a huge smile as i walked back in, i was still pissed off but damn that girl can make anyone smile, she contagious! I smiled back and i walked over to the counter, "Hey Anna, your clothes are ready..." She looked at me curiously and mysteriously, she smirked and kept talking like nothing happened.

She started talking about how school would start and how she was so excited and stuff, you see as i said i just moved but i've known Elsa a long time she moved last year and i still cant believe we moved to the same town.

I felt hands cover up my eyes and i tensed up, oh god...i started thinking the worst possible but i relaxed when i heard a familiar smooth voice whisper in my ear "I meant everything I said, and since you dont believe me would you like to go to my house tomorrow for lunch?"He uncovered my eyes and i turned around to look at him.

He was rubbing the back of his neck nervously and i couldn't stop the eat-shiting smile that popped out on my face "I would love to Kristoff" He smiled a goofy smile and A light giggle came out of me.

Oh my god i cant believe my luck! I get to go to a cute guys house and not for homework! he actually want me there and i wont be with my father! Maybe this wont be a bad year anyways. I smiled to myself.

I noticed his eyes were a golden color just like his hair, i stayed there watching his eyes for god know how much when i heard a cough behind me. I turned around and i saw Elsa looking at me with a smile on her face with her eyebrows raised in question, i just rolled my eyes and giggled again shaking her off.

I ripped off a piece of my receipt and wrote down my number, i handed it to Kristoff and his eyes got all big and his face got all red i walked to the door and i walked toward the door "message me where you live" and i ran out.

I cursed at myself when i realized i forgot to get my bike and beer inside. I slowly walked towards the door but i stopped when i heard Kristoff and Elsa talking "ooh Kristoff has a date with Anna!" i Blushed at her and i started thinking about ways to kill her "It's not a date i just want to get to know her better" i felt something in my stomach when i heard him say that it wasent a date, truth be told i was kinda disappointed.

I heard Elsa say a mmhhmmn when i walked in Kristoff jumped when i came in and he tried to play it off by leaning on the counter "Hey anna" i smiled and replied with a 'hey' Elsa smiled at kristoff and winked, i felt rage go through my vains and...jealousy? when kristoff looked down at the floor blushing.

"Just came back for my bike" i said gruffly, i went to the back and got the bike after putting the beer's on the bottom and the laundry on top, after fastening it i heard them whispering and that just added to my mood.

I dragged my bike out the laundromat without looking at them as i slammed the door shut. I jumped on the bike and i raced home, 12 min. later i parked the bike outside and i took out everything off the basket and went inside i set everything on the counter, i was about to go to my room when i noticed everything was quiet.

I turned around and saw gerald leaning against the counter "what took you so long" he said calmly, somehow that just fueled my anger even more. "what's it to you?" i said and pushed past him and ran toward my room.

I locked the door just when i heard him stomping up the stairs, I felt all the anger melt away and i felt horror take it's place. What the hell did i just do?!

"OPEN UP THE DOOR YOU LITTLE SHIT!" I heard his voice boom through the otherside of the door, i knew it would just be worse if i diddent so i opened the door, i stepped back just as he threw the door open and walked in.

I gulped when i saw that he was looking at me like if i was a little animal and he was the predator "who the hell do you think you are? you're a worthless thing that can't do anything right so Never talk to me like that or i'll dig you're grave right now"

I nodded and his fist came crashing down and connected with the side of my face.I fell back and i whimpered as he came closer to me he pulled me back up by the hair and punched me again this time he punched me in the stomach. i doubled over and struggled to get air, he kicked me repeatedly and i made myself into a little ball. he kicked me one last time before he spit on me and left.

I felt my self slip away into unconsciousness, and my last thought was, i wish Kristoff was here.


	4. Author's note SORRY

oh um sorry for this but on chapter 1 i said that school would start tomorrow, well school will start on chapter 5 sorry :((


	5. The Morning

I woke up with a pounding headache, i tried to stand up but everything blurred and i fell down again. I lay there a few moments trying to focus my eyes, when they did I saw a small puddle of blood around me and a got confused for a moment. Then i remembered about last night, I placed my had on my desk for support.I tried my best to get up and after a few tries i finally managed.I hissed in pain when i stood up straight i slowly lifted my shirt too scared to see but i needed too.

Dark purple bruises were covering my stomach, i also had a cut above my eyebrow and a, mildly deep cut to the side of my stomach.I also saw a bruise on my left cheek. I sighed thinking about how much cover up i would have to put on my face to cover the cut and the bruise. I went over to my calendar my eyes widened, today was the first day of school and i can barely stand upright.

I silently cursed and limped over to my bathroom, i took a quick shower being careful with the cut's and bruises then decided to wear a long sleeved blue mickey mouse shirt, and some black skinny jeans with my black combat boots. I went to the bathroom and tried to cover up the cut and bruise and after a few layers it was perfect.

I saw my old phone next to my bed, it was blinking. I went over to it curiously and i saw a number that looked familiar but i couldn't figure out who it was. My phone wasn't one of the cool touch screen phones but Hey! it was a phone. It was a black phone that you sided open to text.

I slided it and it read_ new TXT message _(kistoff **bold**, Anna :_ Italics_)

**Hey sorry if your busy but i wanted to tell you that dinner shall be at 5pm sorry it's so late but Today is my first day of school sorry :P**

I stared at the phone and felt my mood go up

_Oh hey kristoff, Don't worry I wasent doing anything but i have school too so were cool_

Really? were cool? nice going Anna you sounded awesome. My phone flashed again and i smiled

**really? what high school are you going to?**

_ummm...I think it's called California high you?_

**Really? that's awesome im going there too can't wait to see you there :)**

_i'll go right now bye :)_

I grabbed my backpack and winced at the effort needed to carry it. It wasent that heavy but with my bruises it felt like hell.

I stole one last glance at the window and went down the stairs as quietly as possible to avoid being found by Gerald i diddent feel like seeing him this morning.

I saw him sitting by the TV it was on but he was dead asleep, i walked around him and went towards the door.

I quietly and slowly twisted the knob and winced when it let out a loud screeching noise.

I looked back already imagining Gerald going on a rampage, i slowly turned around and sighed in relief when he was still snoring.

I walked out, shut the door and locked it, i jumped on my bike and headed towards stupid high at least she would see kristoff today, and she was actually gonna go to his house for dinner!


	6. School

I could see California high come into view, When i finally reached the parking lot i locked to bike in place and took a look around.

Last time I came i couldn't take a good view of the school, I look around to see the school in detail. The school is beige and the school fence stands 10 feet tall and painted red, but the paint's so faded it looks light pink halfway down.

A large group of students were crowding the front gate, The building was 2 story's and had a huge field in front in the back you could barely see the basketball court and 3 old swings.

I felt like i was being watched so i looked at the students, i almost missed him but i saw the boy from circle K staring at me from behind a bush, he was saying something to his friends and making a lot of hand signals to a boy with brown hair. The boy was wearing a white jacket and a button up shirt i could see the name HAN'S written across his backpack.

He turned to look at me and smiled, i smiled back not to be rude but i looked down and started walking towards the school,When i finally reached the hallways i was trying me hardest not to limp or show that i was hurt. While in line people would push me and i would scrape a bruise ans try my best not to wince.

I walked towards the office and saw a women with a red pixie cut hair and a fake smile on her lips. "why hello how can i help you?" she told me in a manly voice.

I tried my best not to show my surprise at her voice, "could i please have my scheduled Mrs..." i saw Dorothea on a sign in back of her "Dorothea? im new here".

When i looked up i saw that her smile was genuine "Finally someone with manners, the only one in this whole school...except the quiet blond, he dosent talk much, i dont even know his name but he's real nice" I had a feeling she was talking bout kristoff so she could feel a huge smile appear on her face, this boy was enchanting in so many ways.

She asked for my name then printed out my schedule it looked like this:

**social studies Mrs. Manson**

**P.E Mr. Watson**

**Language arts **

**music Mr. Chang**

**math **

**science Mrs. Cherry**

P.E and music my two favorite things!i was pretty good at P.E and awesome at playing violin well that's what she was told she diddent believe it herself though.

She heard a cough and looked up, it was Mrs. Dorothea "time to go to class Hun" What the bell rung?

She gave her a quick smile before looking for her homeroom number.


	7. New Problems

When i finally got to my class i was 5 min. late, i couldn't find the classroom & i kept looking on the first floor. It wasn't until a girl came to help me that i found my homeroom. Thinking back to her, I felt bad because I didn't even know her name, She was pretty nut i could tell she was not that popular. I know because she was walking to the side of the hallway with her head buried into her book even though the hallways were empty she kept to the side.

She was about 5'3 with brown shoulder length straight hair, She also had dark brown eyes that when she first looked at me i swear they were black. Suddenly, I felt self conscious and i looked around, the whole class was silent and looking at me, I blushed and walked to the teacher's desk with my head down. "im sorry, i don't know where to sit" I murmured and stood their awkwardly staring at the white tiled floor.

I heard a gasp and i looked up, The teacher was staring at me like i was a diamond, I looked at the class for someone to explain what was happening, but i just saw amused and smirking faces. My confusion grew and I turned to look at the teacher again "CLASS!" she squeaked with a high pitched scream. I flinched at the sound. "We have a new student, Please treat this young lady with respect" she looked down at me and flashed me a huge smile, i gave her a little half smile and She smiled even brighter, which was saying something.

"Hi! im , Your Social Studies Teacher" she threw her hand out and i tentative shook it but she pulled me into a hug laughing "You can sit next to 's over their honey" I thought back to where i had seen that name, then i remembered it was the boy in the morning, i looked over to find him and he was sitting in the 3rd row towards the middle. I sighed i was hoping to get the corner in the back.

I slowly walked over and sat down, i looked up and saw the teacher looking at me as if i were a baby who just said their first word. _Well, at least she isn't mean_ i thought. I was taking out my notebook when i heard someone say "Don't worry she's like this" I looked up and saw it was the boy from the morning Han's the teacher said. Up close i noticed he was handsome with clear brown eye's and almond colored hair. I wrinkled my nose, _this guy's too pretty _I thought to myself.

I gave him a little smile for him to know that i heard him. I didn't feel like talking to him.

I felt my phone buzz and i took it out confused of who it could be, i looked up to see if the teacher was looking then i checked my phone.

A huge smile broke on my face when i read it was Kristoff, i quickly opened the message

**Hey, In language art's sorry :P im just bored, How's your day going?**

Bored in social studies, What's your next class? :)

I quickly sat on my phone when passed by my desk, I took out my phone again once she was back at her desk.I nervously threw my phone in my hands until he replied.

**I got P.E, you? **

I checked my schedule and danced internally when i realized that we had next period together

I got P.E too! :D

**Oh, that's awesome! wait for me outside the locker's once your changed okay?**

i was about to reply when he send me another message **Well if you want :P**

I rolled my eyes and replied Kristoff, yes i'll wait for you. Class is almost over see you there C:

I put my things away when the bell was over, i was about to leave when i noticed that something was written in back of my paper, curiously i read it and it said

_I want to get to know you better, if you have time please meet me afterschool - Han's_

I threw the paper in my bag sighing, but then smiled when i remembered i would be having dinner with Kristoff later.

I had 2 min. to get to my next class so i ran all the was there, I ran into the locker room panting,

I quickly changed but i noticed that the P.E short reached mid thigh and i silently cursed, My scars would be showing. I almost threw up when i realized Kristoff would see the scars.

Luckily i had black spandex that reached my knee's and I put the P.E short's over them, i'll just sad my dad dosent let me be so in reality he couldn't care less if i wore a god damn towel to school.

I got outside just in time the bell rung, Kristoff was standing outside the door rubbing his neck. I almost ran into him, but i saw him just in time, He Turned to look at me and smiled.

I felt my heart hammering in my chest and i was sure he could hear it, "Hey, i was thinking you bailed on me" he blushed And quickly said "not that you HAVE to hang out with me because you don't have too and-"

"KRISTOFF!" He looked up and me and gave me a nervous smile " I was rambling wasent i?" I laughed and shook my head for a 'yes'.

"besides, I WANT to hang out with you, You can't get rid of me that easily" i winked at him and he turned even redder "I-I NO! i don't want to- of course i don't want to get rid of you Anna" I laughed and playfully hit his arm " i was playing Kristoff"

He smiled at me and i gently pushed him telling him that we were going to be we got to the Gym everyone was already sitting on the bleacher's everyone gave us confused and curious glances.

Kristoff was looking at the ground his face super res, _Wait-_ i thought _was he actually embarrassed to be seen with me?_ I don't like being the center of attention so i also looked down.

We sat down together in the black row, It was weird we were the only one's back their, some people were standing even though their was room for them to sit with us. I turned to look at Kristoff and Raised my eyebrows and looked towards the kid's standing up.

A flash of Embarrassment and Anger crossed his face before he whispered a 'later' and started playing around with his hands. I tried paying attention to what the P.E teacher was saying but i couldn't focus.I kept thinking about the dinner with Kristoff and what the heck Han's wanted.


End file.
